


El frio de tu cuerpo

by EFFErlz



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EFFErlz/pseuds/EFFErlz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Maestro Abadon siempre habia tenido conflictos con el Verano terrenal y jamas se enteraría que el remedio de sus males estaba a la vuelta de la esquina hasta que su vampirico seguidor le invitara inocentemente a tomar algo frio por la madrugada.<br/>Solo que eso no seria lo único que tomaría esa noche</p>
            </blockquote>





	El frio de tu cuerpo

**Author's Note:**

> Pues tenia que hacerlo....era casi de ley.  
> Espero que les guste porque no se me da mucho esto de escribir

Aún no entendía con claridad como había logrado que su Maestro accediera a tenerlo así ahí sobre el. Bien, tal vez si sabía como y era porque hizo un poco de trampa.  
Para ser claros, hizo mucha trampa porque como buen vampiro sabía como persuadir a sus víctimas aunque obviamente su Maestro Abadon no era parte de ese juego que práctica en sus noches de sed. Posiblemente esta si era una noche de sed pero no refiriéndose al hambre normal si no que el iba a un punto más carnal. 

Siempre le gusto la casa del Joven Rak, tan clásicamente oriental y amplia. Fresca en las noches calurosas del verano Japonés. Con ese gran jardín donde el Maestro Abadon le gustaba jugar con los peces, donde el Maestro Abadon contemplaba por horas los pétalos que caían del árbol de cerezo, donde el Maestro Abadon no estaba enojado por el calor y se dejaba inducir con más facilidad. 

Sabía que su Maestro no era nada tonto pero si sabía como convencerlo para que se quedarán en el cuarto contiguo al jardín a altas horas de la madrugada bebiendo té frío de jazmín. Pobre Maestro, un ser infernal en tiempo de calores terrestres, se ponía de mal humor ya que de por si su cuerpo fue creado para ser caliente por naturaleza, necesitaba ser así para resistir a los fuegos del inframundo.  
Abadon odia el calor por el simple hecho de que odia el infierno. Pero el ángel de la destrucción no tiene mas opciones, como si fuese animal permanecerá el resto de sus días atado al mas grande creador de la oscuridad. 

Vio de soslayo como su Maestro daba un último sorbo a su pequeño baso y se ofreció a servirle un poco más de té mientras este se quedaba viendo las constelaciones con esas puertas corredizas de par en par que le permitía ver hasta la luna en su punto más alto.  
Estirando sus largos y puntiagudos dedos tomó la taza de entré las corpulentas manos del de piel oscura.  
Abadon abrió los ojos de inmediato al sentir el tacto en su piel. Una piel tan helada y suave que se le antojaba hasta dulce. La lengua de su pecho relamió sus casi inexistentes labios y por fin volteó a ver al vampiro que en ese momento se encontraba de espaldas mientras le servía su bebida fría. La vaporosa tela de su Yukata* caía sobre su fuerte espalda blanca de anatomía perfecta. Por muy hermosa que se viesen aquellas telas sobre el, Abadon necesitaba más contacto.  
El Maestro rodó toda la tarde por la duela de toda la casa tratando de encontrar un punto frío que le sirviera para refrescarse. Deemer le invito a tomar un baño sugiriendo calmar sus ansias pero el Maestro en cuanto toco el agua convirtió el lugar en un sauna.  
Accedió a su fiel seguidor Kasha a tomar un té frío en la madrugada ya que todos sus remedios no le sirvieron de nada. Ni el ventilador que el joven Rak consiguió para el fue suficiente, su desesperación lo llevo a darle un puñetazo al aparato que partió a la mitad. Necesitaba algo frío y muy muy refrescante. Algo como la blanca y gélida piel de Kasha que con ese pequeño roce le hipnotizo de inmediato.

Al girarse Kasha ya con las bebidas para ambos su Maestro se las quito de las manos de forma lenta mientras le veía directamente a los ojos con semblante serio, que era algo raro en el. Coloco las pequeñas tazas en la alfombra tras el y tomo la muñeca de su servidor para traerlo hacia si.

Solo basto de un tirón para hacer que el pálido cuerpo quedara a horcajadas sobre el. Abadon introdujo los brazos entre la tela y por debajo de las axilas ajenas para asi abrazar al vampiro dejando recostar su cabeza en el hombro de Kasha el cual se tenso por tan repentina muestra de afecto.

Indeciso hizo que sus músculos se fueran relajando lentamente hasta que tuvo la necesidad de pasar los brazos por el cuello de su Maestro el cual se relajó aun mas por el frío de esas extremidades haciendo efecto en la tensión de su cuello.

"Maestro Abadon"

El nombrado levanto la cabeza para mirarle de frente con los ojos entrecerrados, ya adormilado por la satisfacción de la piel que parecía que con el tacto caliente no cedía a cambiar su temperatura. 

Desanclando una mano de la espalda del Destructor fue a encaminarla por la nuca comenzando un recorrido hasta la mandíbula la cual sostuvo mientras se fue acercando lentamente hasta donde debía haber una boca. 

"¿Que haces?"  
La ronca voz que surgió desde el pecho detuvo al vampiro en su triste intento de beso. Sonrió con los ojos cerrados y pego la frente en la de su Maestro.

"Mis disculpas mi señ........"

La lengua de Abadon lamió la extensión del torso expuesto de su seguidor mas como una muestra de agradecimiento por haber saciado su necesidad de refrescarse aunque bien sabido tenia lo que estaba ocasionando. Dejo de abrazar la espalda de Kasha y llevo ambas manos a los muslos a cada lado de el los cuales acaricio lentamente con adulación.

Kasha se estremeció y sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban y sentían espasmos por el amplio roce de las grandes manos. Como vampiro el seducía a sus victimas para satisfacerse, solo que esta vez el se sentía como el victimado porque solo con Abadon tenia esa intensidad por un deseo tan "mundano" y humano.

Despego su cornamenta de la frente de su Amo y escondió la cara entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdo del demonio bajo el. Colgó un brazo por la espalda contraria mientras que con la otra acaricio la parte trasera de la calva de Abadon dejándose hacer del contacto que recibía.

Abado volvió a sacar su lengua bífida y la dejo recorrer desde el pecho hasta el vientre bajo donde se detuvo e hizo círculos ejerciendo una ligera pero placentera presión justo en el centro del area. Las manos iban subiendo cada vez mas por los muslos hasta lograr llegar a las firmes caderas que tomo un momento y sobo con los pulgares bajo los leves jadeos de la boca de Kasha. 

Por debajo de la tela el revelador bulto indico al demonio de cuatro ojos que su seguidor ya se habia excitado con sus pocas caricias por lo cual se burlo y el vampiro se encogió de hombros y se aferro de los brazos musculosos de Abadon con el fin de esconderse mas por la pena que le causaba.

Las manos dejaron de tomar la cadera albina y se fueron al trasero donde estrujo suavemente.

"Maestro Abadon...no es lo mas sensato...."

"ssshhhh....."

Subio sus garras hasta la espalda baja de Kasha y lo atrajo mas hacia si para acomodarle y tenerlo a una mejor disposición. Ya cerca con los antebrazos subio de la vestimenta mientras tomaba cada lado del torso fornido. Su lengua lamió un muslo interno y se recorrio hasta la entrepierna la cual esquivo provocandole mas suspiros al vampiro.

Con el afán de silenciarse Kasha mordió el cuello de Abadon sin hacer daño. Por cada mordida que producía dejaba algunos lengüetazos hasta que por fin la serpenteante lengua del dominio toco el miembro del vampiro y este mordio fuertemente el hombro que habia estado atendiendo.

El destructor enrollo su larga lengua en el miembro empapandolo de su oscura saliva. Su cabeza se mantenia pegada al frio pecho manteniendo los ojos cerrados cuando su propia anatomia sintio la necesidad de salir asi que dejo de lado la felacion y enderezo la espalda, despego al vampiro de su abrazo y se movio un poco bajo el. Tomo una de las manos de su seguidor y sin pena la puso sobre su entrepierna.

"siéntate en el"

Ordeno lentamente con la barítona voz agarrosa y como si Kasha estuviese en hipnosis saco con sus manos el falo y se levanto la Yukata para poder acomodarse mejor.  
Lentamente fue bajando hasta que sintio la punta del miembro en su entrada la cual contrajo por instinto. No tenia miedo, ya habia vivido demasiado como para mentir y decir que esa seria su primera vez. Lo diferente en esta situación era de que lo haria con su Maestro, con ese demonio que lo habia acogido bajo su ala para instruirle y llevarlo consigo.

Abadon fruncio el ceño, el vampiro se estaba tardando mucho en el proceso. Agarro las nalgas de este y las separo. Kasha gimió aun sosteniendo su propia ropa y se fue hacia abajo por fin. La punta entro rapido, pero el tronco era otro problema dado a su diseño irregular.

Una vez que todo el miembro se vio envuelto en la entrada del vampiro tuvo que esperar un momento para que su cuerpo se relajara de nuevo. Este sin dejar de agarrar las telas y con las piernas débiles comenzó a menear sus caderas en círculos mientras veia la cara estoica de su Maestro que de sus ojos no proporcionaba ningun sentimiento de dolor o complacencia.  
Era como si simplemente no sintiera que estaba penetrando al otro y en cambio Kasha se sentia que se deshacía.

Abadon se mostro serio un rato mas cuando se movio para acostar en la duela a Kasha.  
Se quedo hincado frente a el, contemplo al vampiro con los ojos vidriosos y sonrojado para despues iniciar con un suave pero fluido vaiben.

Levanto la cadera del albino ente sosteniendolo de las piernas y sin soportar esperar mas las oscilaciones en su pelvis se hizo mas notoria y profunda.  
Por otro lado Kasha apreto los ojos y se dejo hacer aunque su amo no mostrara verdaderos signos de interes para con el. Puso un antebrazo en su frente y su otra mano libre apoyaba la palma por arriba de su cabeza para no resbalar debido a la pulida madera bajo su espalda.

Todo fue simple sexo hasta que del pecho surgió un ronco jadeo de satisfacción.  
Kasha dejo de cubrir sus ojos con su brazo para ver como su Maestro tenia los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido en excitación.

Abadon no pudo mantener mas la compostura. Habia tratado de permanecer inerte a lo que sentia pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Su falo habia estado mucho mas caliente que el resto de su cuerpo y sentir la fria cavidad de Kasha lo iba a mandar de nuevo al infierno de pura lujuria.  
Tuvo que agacharse para poder cargar con un brazo la cadera del vampiro y con el otro sostener su propio peso colocando la mano al lado de la cabeza de Kasha.

La ahora timida lengua del pecho de su Maestro se paseo con suavidad por la boca del ser de palida piel la cual la recibio gustoso dejándola jugar con su lengua.

El nudo del cuento se dejo venir en una holeada grande. Ahora con ambas manos Abadon tuvo que sostenerse mientras que Kasha se abrazo con las piernas al demonio.  
Abadon arremetía violentamente contra la entrada, sus garras rasgaban la madera como si se tratase de papel y el vampiro gemia cada vez mas fuerte abrazandose del cuello del que tenia sobre el.

"Maestro.....voy a.....necesito....."

En un habil movimiento Abadon quedo hincado, casi sentado sobre sus talones con las piernas entre abiertas. Kasha dejo caer la planta de los pies al suelo y mientras Abadon seguia embistiendo el tambien se movia contra el fuertemente hasta que ambos se sintieron llegar al éxtasis y se abrazaron contrayendose para quedar mas juntos en el ultimos momento.

Ambos demonios jadeantes se quedaron asi hasta que recobraron un poco la compostura. Abadon mas rapido que Kasha, asi que el demonio de piel oscura recosto de nuevo al vampiro saliendo de el.

"Gracias"

Dijo secamente para despues tomar la bebida que tenia al lado tomando de ella hasta el fondo. Se levanto mientras dejaba la taza vacia en la pequeña mesa de al lado y se retiro como si nada de la estancia acomodándose su holgado pantalón en el proceso.

Kasha se quedo en el suelo con la respiracion agitada y le vio irse.  
Comprendía que su maestro era un Demonio despues de todo y esas nimiedades que eran los sentimientos no estaban de el. Habia sido usado para satisfacer la necesidad de enfriamiento en el cuerpo de Abadon.

" A sus servicios, mi señor"


End file.
